


［娜俊／诺俊］아낙네 （下）

by Gfetters23



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gfetters23/pseuds/Gfetters23





	［娜俊／诺俊］아낙네 （下）

  
　　1.

　　李帝努感觉自己好像吞了一团毛球，说不出话，呼吸一下都痒得慌。隐形眼镜贴附在眼球上的接触感都让他感觉到涩意。罗渽民最近越来越贴着黄仁俊了，就导致黄仁俊没那么多功夫像个年糕一样粘着自己了。看不见这俩人倒还好，但就直接在大庭广众之下靠那么近说话打闹的情景任谁也不能不做注意吧。

　　李帝努刻意把头别过去，他不想看到黄仁俊堂皇的表情。准确的说，是有点接受不了现在内心慌张的自己。表面堂堂正正地把黄仁俊拉到自己身边，但是心里自己都在怀疑自己的手臂为什么要伸出去。

　　黄仁俊不安地挪了挪身子，正扭着就听见罗渽民在耳边没头没尾地“哼”了一声。刚想着怎么开口和李帝努打趣两句，李帝努就贴过来好像要说点什么悄悄话给自己听。

　　今天自己这两只耳朵到底是要承受多少秘密通讯。

　　“你今晚没事吧？”李帝努的声音被放大到耳边，明明是疑问句可黄仁俊却觉得像是句毋庸置疑的肯定语气。“今晚陪我。”李帝努补充说明到，但语气却带了点魅惑的意味。

　　血液好像瞬间汇聚上头了，黄仁俊不用照镜子都能感觉到自己此刻落魄失魂的样子。黄仁俊觉得此时此刻的自己就像是被狐狸精吸了精气的可怜书生，心里敲鼓外壳乏力，一动不得动。李帝努靠黄仁俊很近，听到这句话之后黄仁俊整个人都僵直了，只是这种反应还正巧中了某人的恶趣味，“就是家里有个派对要参加，需要带个伴。”李帝努轻描淡写补充道。

黄仁俊点头了吗?应该是答应了的，反正等到黄仁俊真正回味过来整件事的时候，他已经被李帝努开车载着了。

握住的手机突然震动了一下，黄仁俊解锁来看，是罗渽民发来了个兔子发火的表情包。

——不是说好了等我一下，我去找班长拷个文件放学一起走的嘛！

黄仁俊回忆了下，罗渽民好像确实带着非常恳切的表情这么说了，但是罗渽民一转身，李帝努就握住自己手不由分说地拖走了自己。黄仁俊一边被拉着走，一边把魂掉在地上。谁能来告诉告诉他，李帝努到底怎么了。

——反正也不顺路，我就先走了。

黄仁俊想了个还算合适的理由，手指啪啪地点着屏幕打字。

刚好是等红灯的时间，李帝努也好奇坐在身旁的黄仁俊在做什么，眼神一瞥就瞟到了手机的聊天界面，娜娜两个字有点刺眼，还有聊天界面里一直在卖萌发火的白兔子也一起变得讨厌起来。李帝努默不作声地收回视线，这备注算什么，他们两个之间都这么称呼的？还有罗渽民为什么发那种卖萌的表情包。

李帝努甚至感觉到自己的眼皮跳了跳，信号灯变成绿色也是靠后面车的鸣笛声才注意到。

某些一丝不乱的状态好像传来了瓦解的碎裂声。

黄仁俊自然察觉到了李帝努的失误，联系到他最近的异常表现，小心翼翼地开口问：“你最近是有什么烦心事吗？”

“嗯。”手握方向盘的李帝努从鼻子里哼出了一声，指节更用力了些。

“是因为什么人吗？”可能是真的很想知道是什么破坏了这么尊雕塑的一贯性质，黄仁俊好奇地脸都要凑过来。

“有只总是来找我摸的猫现在跑去别人那了。”

“啊。”已经准备好听故事的黄仁俊泄气一样瘫在椅子上，对这个回答不甚满意。

“你以为呢？”车子开向地下车库了，太阳光突然被阻断，暗暗的人造灯光充盈了车内。

仁俊的手机不合时宜地来了条消息。

娜娜：  
怎么办，我已经开始想我们仁俊了。  
我们一会儿可以视频通话嘛！

车子停稳，黄仁俊要打字的手还在犹豫，手机就被旁边的人夺了去。

李帝努煞是自然地替黄仁俊打了几个字回了过去，手机递过来的时候还顺手按了侧键，锁了屏幕。

李帝努的头靠近过来，一脸认真地看着黄仁俊，重复道之前的话:“你以为呢？”

这么近的距离李帝努的眼角的痣都能被清晰地捕捉到了，黄仁俊仿佛是第一次以这样的距离观察他，心提到了嗓子眼，想张嘴，却吐不出一个字。

“我以为这只猫不想再来我身边来让我摸了。”李帝努眼睛里充满了温柔的情味，是仁俊未曾见过，也未曾想过的。

喉咙动了动，黄仁俊的声音变得有些颤颤巍巍的，“怎么会啊…就算是猫也会一直喜欢你的吧。”

李帝努眉毛动了动，眼神里沾染了点疼爱的笑意。

“不是不是，我的意思是说，那只猫肯定会回来找你的！一定会回来让你摸的！”黄仁俊匆匆忙忙地吐出一串绝对的言论，有点不理智，但是他此刻只想疯狂掩饰他刚刚的奇怪言论。管他什么猫，先——

“唔-”黄仁俊思绪被打断了，原因是李帝努的手直接扶上了自己的后脑勺，并且拉近了自己的距离，嘴唇突然地贴了过来。

黄仁俊已经对现在的情况理解不来了，李帝努像只小狗一样啃咬起了自己的嘴唇，两个人的唇瓣之间湿润了起来。黄仁俊就在这样懵且牙齿放松的状态下被李帝努的舌头攻略了进来，舌尖卷席过的地方像是燃起了火焰，刺激着口腔更麻痹着神经。

黄仁俊有些狼狈地感受到自己竟然控制不住地硬了起来，他是把李帝努当成一座雕像去供奉的，怎么敢就这样在本尊面前有亵渎的姿态，他有些别扭地想调整双腿的姿势，让奇怪的部位不那么突出又明显。

李帝努的舌头仿佛爱上了另一个人的空间，在每一个角落标记下自己的印记才也不舍得离去。

“你为什么不推开我呢？”李帝努的脸上泛起了点红色，近距离的话还能感受到他散发着的热量，还有声音里的引诱。

“我……我”黄仁俊现在整个小脑袋就像颗已经成熟了的水蜜桃，透着香气也犯着傻，“我喜欢你，你知道的吧。”

黄仁俊话说到最后声音小到蚊子的分贝，李帝努眯了眯眼睛，“你还是第一次和我说喜欢。”

“你之前怎么不说呢？”李帝努的脸已经又快贴上来了。

“我以为你对我没感觉啊。”这句其实是真心话，但此时此刻黄仁俊却说出了点抱怨的小情绪。

“你不问怎么知道呢？”李帝努吸了口气，卷走了点黄仁俊迷人的香味，带走了黄仁俊存下不多的理性。李帝努的手一只还环在黄仁俊的脑后，一只突然降临到黄仁俊一直想用力掩盖的部分。“你有多喜欢我呢？”

李帝努停留在黄仁俊下半身的手微微用了用力，像是想要完全感受到仁俊的反应。

下身传来的热感和用力的抚摸差点让仁俊泄出来，口中也开始不受控制地哼出靡靡的音调，还掺杂着迫切着的吸进来的空气。

车内的温度急剧升高了起来，仁俊难受的样子真像只挠心的小猫，吐出来的字符像是催情的魔咒。李帝努的手不再满足于衣料的隔阂，直接从腰部与裤子的缝隙里伸了进去。

仁俊比他想象中的更热情。

当黄仁俊的双手贴合着环上李帝努的肩膀，两个人的吻已经不知道延续了多久，车子这么小的空间早就高温的不像话，接吻的口水声也明显地回荡着，气味自然也是糜乱着充斥着。

“仁俊为什么总是不回答我的问题?”李帝努用头蹭了蹭仁俊的脖子，敏感的仁俊又痒又舒服着哼哼着，李帝努现在的声音简直比自己春梦里的他还要再欲上几分。

“我真的特别喜欢你。”黄仁俊说话强强弱弱，因为下身正被发问者操控着，他的注意力和精神力都被分散开了，一旦有空恢复自己的思想他都要补充几分。

“帝努我真的好爱你……”

黄仁俊的情话太过真挚，也包含着赤裸裸的勾引，李帝努感觉喉间像是突然被堵住了，晦然地清了清已经浑浊的嗓音，“去我家还是就在这？”

黄仁俊嗯嗯啊啊地也不像是什么清醒着可以做决定的人，只是觉得李帝努说过自己家要开派对所以应该会有很多不认识的人，应该很不方便，“就…唔…就在这吧~”

“我原来都不知道原来你这么会勾引人。”握着仁俊下面的手缓慢下来了速度，慢慢退出了领地，李帝努腾出来的手帮黄仁俊解开了安全带，嘴唇在黄仁俊耳边点了下。

“还是去我家吧，怎么想和仁俊的第一次也不该在这么小的车里。”李帝努的嘴巴又贴向了仁俊的耳廓。

“你家里不是要开派对嘛…应该嗯…会有很多人吧…这里也可以的…我学过芭蕾的…所以应该还算柔软来着……”这番言论要不是被情欲占据了大脑的话，就算给黄仁俊一个亿也是绝对不可能说出口的。

“仁俊原来这么棒啊。”李帝努用舌尖舔了仁俊的小耳朵一口，“那我们下次再来这里好不好？”

李帝努毫不吝惜自己的亲吻，不知给仁俊吹了多少次耳旁风，仁俊醉醺醺地还在担心自己可能连走进卧室的门这一段距离都不能装成正常人的姿势。

“下次也，这次也在这好不好…”黄仁俊再次展开危险的言论。

“仁俊啊，我家现在没人的。”李帝努手环上了仁俊的腰，“派对不在我家开，只是想带你先回家换身衣服来着。”

所以，黄仁俊被李帝努压着扑倒在柔软的床上的时候，脑子里无数个小仁俊在焦灼着讨论，黄仁俊是不是被李帝努给框了，把自己下一次都给预先交代出去了。

黄仁俊的衣服已经被李帝努抓揉的皱皱的了，剥下来团成可怜的一团被丢到了床的一边。

李帝努的吻坠落下来，光滑的皮肤之间的接触感让黄仁俊兴奋地快起鸡皮疙瘩，不只仁俊一个人的想要的呻吟还交杂着李帝努厚重的喘息，屋子里的回响仿佛比车内还更具特别的意蕴。

说实话，再动情的黄仁俊也觉得李帝努的尺寸有点可怕，不知道这男的背着他偷偷举了多少铁，才让肌肉线条变得这样好看，黄仁俊迷离着的眼睛里看到漂亮的手臂搭在自己的胸膛，以前总是在优雅握着笔杆的手指此刻握攥的是自己的性器。李帝努对节奏掌控地让黄仁俊有想哭的冲动，每每想要释放的时候他就悠然地放慢速度，看着黄仁俊又难受又享受的表情图，眼睛里的笑意更深了。

“帝努你…”黄仁俊的小手不知道是什么时候摸住李帝努的下体，反正是他意乱情迷的时候自愿作为的，不安地上下套动着，声音是侵染着渴望，“你救救我吧……我快难受死了……”

李帝努闻言将手终于扶上了仁俊的屁股，因为一直躺在床上，仁俊屁股下面对应的位置床单都阴出了一滩水迹，看来是早就想要的发狂了。李帝努的手指扩张进行的顺利无阻，今早还接纳过另一个男人的爱的洞穴还没有完全恢复成原本娇羞的姿态，但当真正的李帝努进去的时候，还是着实让黄仁俊抑制不住泪水的。

哧-

李帝努每一次挺入都会带来些肉体交摩和液体被滑动着牵引的声音。黄仁俊的呻吟声是真的很动听，和歌声一样，但更加软绵又妖娆。

“仁俊……”李帝努这次决定真的释放了仁俊，一直私心着想要仁俊和自己一起到达高潮，难为了身下的小妖精被来回戏耍了那么久。一边温柔地唤着他的名字，一边手上和晚上提高频率的发力。

“啊——”黄仁俊最后的一瞬间没忍住爽意发出了得到满足的一声。

李帝努又何尝不是。

 

2.

派对是去不成了，李帝努家的床成了重灾区。不过要给黄仁俊换身衣服的这件事是真的不得不提上日程了，黄仁俊两只手指提起自己狼狈不堪的衣服时心里默念了十遍，冲动是魔鬼。

黄仁俊和李帝努交战告一段落的时候天已经黑透了。先洗澡出来的黄仁俊套了件李帝努的衬衫，硬生生被大尺寸的衬衫罩住了屁股，再加上连内裤一起都被宣告阵亡，只能借穿李帝努的，黄仁俊整个人就像是个被淫欲过度蚕食过的妖精。

李帝努洗澡水声传来，黄仁俊盯着自己腿上还停留着的吻痕发愁片刻又想起现代人的必备设备手机这物件，三下两下从口袋里捞出自己的手机，刚解锁就是刚还在李帝努车里进行的和罗渽民的聊天界面。

娜娜：  
怎么办，我已经开始想我们仁俊了。  
我们一会儿可以视频通话嘛！

——没空。

黄仁俊看到李帝努帮自己发出去的回复，眉毛挑了起来，再回想起当时李帝努一脸自然又严肃的表情，不觉想知道他到底是怎样把自己修炼成这么一个状态。

心里想的东西这样让人难以察觉。

不过这话要是罗渽民听了，肯定想冲过来提着黄仁俊的耳朵大声教导，只有你，黄仁俊一个人看不出来他在想什么。

要说罗渽民为什么那么着急和黄仁俊出轨表白心意，不也就是因为他早就察觉出李帝努的种种不对劲。与其看着这个炸弹自我引爆，还不如先趁着前机试试能不能抢先把宝贝捞走。哪怕最后反而成了这炸弹的导火线。

李帝努能有多奇怪？不过就是越来越不愿意搭理总是和罗渽民勾肩搭背的黄仁俊，看到他们两个关系好到去食堂吃饭的时候要特地点不一样的菜然后分着吃，然后直接掉头走去别的地方吃。黄仁俊生日的时候看着罗渽民笑嘻嘻地说着要把自己送给仁俊当礼物时，别扭地连自己准备了很久的礼物都没有从包里拿出来。

黄仁俊还一直以为自己的生日就这么被忘了，难过了好久，甚至找罗渽民就哭诉过不下三次。

李帝努用毛巾擦着头发从浴室走出来的时候，黄仁俊正对着手机傻乐，一想着黄仁俊八成是和罗渽民在聊天就气不打一处来的李帝努走过来把擦到一半的毛巾就直接丢到黄仁俊的脑袋上。

“诶？我头发已经快干啦！帝努你擦吧～”黄仁俊不安分地小手直接把毛巾拍掉，生怕它挡住了自己看手机的视线。

李帝努心气甚是不平地坐到黄仁俊身边把毛巾重拾回来搭在自己头上，凑过去看看这坏小孩到底在看什么乐那么开心。

眼神所及，屏幕里是冷着脸的自己。

仁俊在看的是上个月自己过生日时，他罗渽民黄仁俊三个人聚餐以后去ktv时的视频，李帝努带了个有点傻的生日帽，但是在黄仁俊眼里就像是佩了王冠的王子，面颊映着面前点燃着的生日蛋糕上的蜡烛光辉，显得又圣洁又温暖。坐在李帝努旁边的是手里抱着个大姆明玩偶的罗渽民，玩偶是他替生日主人公抱着的，送礼的人很明显，就是正端着手机傻乐的那位。

手机里的李帝努吹下了生日蜡烛，盯着看的黄仁俊的眼睛眯了起来，冲着不知道什么时候就坐在身旁的一起看视频的李帝努挥了挥手机，表情里满满的全是幸福。

“你知道我当时许了什么愿望吗？”李帝努的手摸了摸黄仁俊还有点湿润的头发，也像是安慰这么久一直傻乎乎地望向自己的仁俊。

“我希望仁俊能一直幸福就好了。如果可以的话，也一直一直喜欢我就好了。”李帝努顿了顿，黄仁俊眼睛好像变得湿润了，他好像有点什么疑惑，但还是没有给他询问的时间，李帝努有些话想说很久了，“你可能不相信吧，我很久之前就开始喜欢你了，只是当时的我比仁俊还傻，我不想也不敢承认。直到你和罗渽民过分过多的接触，让我嫉妒。”

李帝努抱住了仁俊，他把脑袋靠在仁俊的肩膀上，像哄小孩子睡觉一样的语气继续说着，“仁俊，是我来的太晚了。对不起。你一直一直喜欢我好不好？”

黄仁俊鼻子酸着，没忍住抽泣的声音，李帝努感觉到仁俊的肩膀有在颤抖，轻轻抚着仁俊的后背。

“你刚才说，那是你二十岁的生日愿望吧。”黄仁俊还是勉强用清凉的嗓音说着，“太卑鄙了吧，把这件事现在告诉我，我怎么可能忍心拒绝你的生日愿望呢？”黄仁俊说完后还敲了下李帝努的脑袋。

李帝努噗的笑出一声，“啊，我的阴谋被仁俊发现了！”

 

黄仁俊这次是主动吻上李帝努的，青涩地轻点着但很快被李帝努又占了上风，只不过李帝努这次温柔太多了，他用掌心轻柔又多情地抚摸着仁俊的皮肤，像是抚摸珍贵的宝贝。他也想用嘴唇吻过仁俊的每一寸皮肤，让每一个毛孔都充满他的气息。

夜色也温柔地绵长。

——————

不知是第几次事后，典型现代人黄仁俊打算最后刷两眼手机就睡觉了，李帝努神经兮兮地从床上坐起来。

“不过你手机里罗渽民的备注怎么回事？”

“啊，那是他自己拿我手机改的！”

“他还能解锁你手机？赶紧把他指纹清除了！”

“……”

“清了吗？清了吗？”

“他在我手机里没有指纹…就我玩手机的时候他抢走改的。”

“啊啊好，那快给我录一个！”

“……”


End file.
